young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tadeo Baltasar
Tadeo Baltasar, also known by his superhero alias Hechicero, is a current member of the Young Bloods. He spent several years wandering dealing with magical and fae related problems until reaching San Diego where's Amir's magical barrier to Wonder Island drew him in. Biography Pre-YB Tadeo was born in a small mountain village in Colombia. His childhood was mostly a happy one, but it wasn't long until his parents became worried. He would see things that weren't there his entire life: small people, animals that talked, gremlins tearing up the garden. All nonsense, or so they thought. Until one day, when their grandmother passed, she began to haunt the home- peacefully I might add, but her chair would rock when the windows were closed or the faint smell of her family recipes would waft through the kitchen. One day, Tadeo was able to make his grandmother visible to his parents, and she was then able to pass on to the next life. With his newfound power, he helped around his village, trying to aid in the various problems like pestering bogarts and the occasional angry spirit. But his life as a small time protector of his people was ripped from him. When he was young, a paramilitary group Lycan swept through his village and only her managed to escape through the clever use of his teleportation spells. Since that day, he has been traveling across the Latin world, solving small time incidents like hauntings and angry fae. His claim to fame was actually curing a case of Chupacabra-ism, the first magician to actually cure instead of banish or kill a creature like this. This earned him a spot as Fae-kin from the Lunar Court, an honor virtually unheard of among the human magical community. Recently, he has been searching for an untaken yet useful spot on Earth to use an a base of operations, and his search has brought him to San Diego. Powers and abilities Unlike most other members of the Young Bloods, Amir possess powers due to studying and practicing magic. * The Sight or The Sense: Tadeo was born with a natural sense for magical energies, spells, and the interaction of our dimension and others. It isn't an encyclopedic knowledge, but instead a form of lower cosmic awareness that can manifest through sight or other senses. Generally, he can detect magical presences and huge imbalances in the multi-verse or the presence of dimensions that are close to our own. * Magic Tricks: Most Wizards practice magic by reading books or carefully calculating their actions. Tadeo is not most wizards. Because of his Sixth Sense, he understands magic on a more intuitive and natural level. Through approximation or through his line of work, he has picked up a number of smaller survivalist spells including but not limited to healing minor wounds, teleportation, small stuns/faerie fires, or even tending to the health of the natural world in a short area. In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia